1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an interactive exerciser, and more particularly, to an interactive exerciser in which two vertically coupled servomotors and several sensors are employed. Meanwhile, a control unit includes a built-in program that gives out a predetermined command for achieving a rapid drive of target.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that a fixed type target is provided for users to make boxing games or exercise. The target must be brought in a swing state when subject to the external force. Accordingly, the user can decide the timing and position of the next boxing action depending on the swing speed and position of the target, thereby achieving a certain training effect. In view of the basic defense in the boxing exercise, both parties will make their timely dodging defense reaction according to the fist-striking position and time of the opponent. As a result, to command the attacking time is not so easy as to strike the target.
In brief, the conventional target will become uninteresting for the user in a short time. The reason lies in that the change of displacement is easily controlled by the user, thereby losing the patience of taking further challenges.